swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imprisoned Geonosian
Imprisoned in the city of Kachirho on Kashyyyk is a Geonosian by the name of Ikvizi /wp -513 -111 Ikvizi Ikvizi swears that he has been wrongly imprisoned, and needs your help to prove his innocence. This is actually a series of quests that will not only gain your character some XP and credits, but will eventually also earn your character the deed for a Bolotaur mount. Discussion with Ikvizi Ikviki: Please...I need your help... PC: I don't have a habit of assisting criminals. Ikviki: That's good, since I'm not a criminal. I was unjustly imprisoned. PC: Why would I believe you? Ikviki: All I ask is a few minutes of your time, to tell you my story. PC: I suppose, but this better be good. Ikviki: Finally, someone who takes the time to listen. For this I thank you. First you should know what I was convicted of. Apparently I was found in the wilds with documents on my body proving that I was planning vile experiments on Wookiees. Although it's true that I came here to study the Wookies, that's all that my intention was, to study them. PC: The documents weren't yours? Ikviki: Of course not! I believe they belonged to some Trandoshan researchers that...I'm getting ahead of myself here. A while ago I heard a rumor of a scientific camp a bit east of this city. I traveled out there to see if I could swap research with these scientists but what I came upon was a disturbing scene indeed. PC: What was it? Ikviki: This wasn't a research camp but a slave camp. Trandoshan researchers were there, but they were using the Wookiees as lab rats, prodding them with strange instruments and injecting them with substances that made the poor things roar in pain. I knew immediately that it would have been a bad idea to reveal my presence to them. PC: Most likely a wise choice, so what did you do? Ikviki: I decided I couldn't just leave without any proof of what I had seen so I snuck in to the camp, hoping to find something to validate my story. While I was rummaging through documents inside one of their tents, everything went black. PC: They knocked you unconscious? Ikviki: That is my belief, yes. When I woke up, I was in chains, being led by a Wookiee hunting patrol in to town. Later I found out that they had come upon my unconscious body and found documents on me, describing a vile plan that would involve the deaths of many Wookiees. PC: How come the Wookiees didn't believe your story? Ikviki: The Wookiees are a superstitious and suspicious race. I'm a rare breed around these parts and ever since I came here I've been viewed upon with mistrust and skepticism. At my trial, there were all of a sudden a whole slew of 'witnesses' that had seen me do all sorts of suspicious things around the city. PC: What kind of things? Ikviki: Only what any scientist would do to learn about a new race. I read everything I could find about Wookiee history and culture, interviewed the few of them that would let me, usually ones that themselves for one reason or another were outsiders to Wookiee society. The final nail in my coffin was the fact that I had bribed a guard to be allowed to examine one of thier hunters that had been killed in the wilds. PC: Why would you want to do that? Ikviki: To learn about their physiology. Wookiees are a proud race and wouldn't let me, and outsider, examine them closely...while they were alive. It cost me a small fortune to bribe the guard at the burial grounds. I know what I did was wrong but I was thirsty for knowledge and frustrated by my lack of progress. PC: I see, quite the misfortune. What would you have me do? Ikviki: Maybe you could try to find their camp and gather some proof that the Trandoshans are the ones that are behind the evil plans, not I. If nothing else, to save the Wookiees. I doubt the Trandoshans have any intent to stop what they were planning when I came upon them. PC: Agreed, where do I find the camp? Ikviki: Unless they moved their camp, head east of here until you reach a wookiee village, then go north across the river. You will come across a Trandoshan camp but continue past that first one and you should find the one where the researchers were. I hope you find them friend, for both mine and the Wookiees' sake. Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase I Level: 35 Reward(s): * ?? Credits * 10295 XP Description: :You have agreed to try to help Ikvizi prove his innocence, and in the process, stop the Trandoshans' evil plans. Find Trandoshan research camp :You need to find the Trandoshan research camp in Shriiikat. Ikvizi said to head east of Kachairho until you find a Wookiee village then go north across the river. It's supposed to be the second Trandoshan camp you'll come across. /wp 453 229 Trandoshan Research Camp Follow Ikvizi's instructions to find the Trandoshan camp. There are two Trandoshan camps. If you look at your planetary map, it's the one on the NE part of the trail. Steal research documents :Find the evil Trandoshan researchers inside the camp and bring thier research documents to the imprisioned Geonosian. Once inside the camp, you need to kill Trandoshan researchers until you get a total of 8 documents. Once that is done, return to Ikvizi /wp -513 -111 Ikvizi Return to Ikvizi Ikviki: You have returned! Please tell me you found what what we talked about? PC:'''I believed so! Have a look at this. '''Ikviki: '' This is perfect! You have to show this to one of the Wookiee elders immediately!'' PC: Excellent! Who do I talk to? Ikviki: Talk to Elder Ovarra. She was one of the judges at my trial and seemed the most skeptic to the witnesses presented. You will most likely find her up in the great tree in the center of Kachirho. Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase II Level: 35 Reward(s): * ?? Credits * 175 XP Description: :After finding the documents describing the Trandoshans evil plans, you need to use them to clear Ikvizi's name. Find Wookiee elder Ovarra You can find Ovarra on the 2nd level of the great tree at /wp -425 -84 Ovarra Explain the situation to Ovarra Ovarra: May I help you? PC: Hopefully. Were you involved in the trial of the Geonosian? Ovarra: Trial and trial but yes, I was there. Why? PC: You should see these documents, they are quite interesting. Ovarra: '' I'm not too surprised. That trial wasn't one of my peoples most honorable moments and I could tell something wasn't right through it all.'' PC: So what happens now? Ovarra: Well, fact remains that he did commit a crime by bribing one of our guards but I will see to it that he gets a lenient punishment for that. He should be out of there soon. Now how did you get these documents? PC: I found the camp the Geonosian talked about. Ovarra: Excellent, how did you manage to convince the Trandoshans to give up these though? PC: I'm afraid I had no choice but to use violence. Ovarra: In these days, it seem to be a necessary evil. For stopping these evil schemes, we are all in your debt, (PC's name). I will send out a patrol to the area to make sure that no more of their research material is out there. You should tell the Geonosian the good news. Return to Ikviki Ikviki: Did you talk to her (PC's name)? What did she say? PC: She didn't seem too surprised about what I showed her. Ikviki: Really? What will happen now? PC: You will have to sit off some time for the bribe but that's it. Ikviki: What?! I practically stopped the Trandoshans from enslaving their whole species and they want me to sit off my time for one silly bribe?! Hmm, I didn't want to do this but for all you've done and for the Wookiees arrogance, I will. PC: What are you talking about? Ikviki: I have a reward for you, so listen carefully my friend. PC: I'm all ears. Ikviki: A few years ago I was a scientist at a lab on the fourth moon of Yavin. At that time it was a safe place and most research was peaceful. My job was to try and gather DNA strands from useful animals across the Galaxy. One of these was the sacred Bolotaur that they Wookiees doesn't let any other species use. PC: I've seen them, they are impressive. Ikviki: Yes they are formidable riding mounts. The DNA strands to create your very own Bolotaur should still be in my suitcase at the lab. PC: Interesting. Ikviki: If you're interested, travel there and find the Mag Seal container I stored it in. My lab was fairly close to the surface, luckily, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Be careful though, I've heard horror stories of what goes on at this lab now a days. PC: I should be fine. Ikviki: I hope so (PC's name). The lab can be found near the coordinates -6500, -400 on the moon Yavin 4. Again, thank you for all that you have done for me and good luck. Help the imprisoned Geonosian, phase III Level: 80 (group) Reward(s): * ?? Credits * 143,315 XP * Bolotaur mount Description: :After helping the Geonosian and saving the Wookiees, Ikvizi told you about a reward. You need to travel to his old lab on Yavin 4 and find a Mag Seal container. It contains DNA strands from an extinct species that is supposedly a superb riding mount called the bolotaur. The Geonosian now sends you to the Geonosian Bio-Lab on Yavin IV. He gives you the waypoint (-6500,-400). You need to make your way past quite a few CL 80+ Elites. (Levels range from 88 to 90+ ELites) a CL 88 Enhanced Kwi and a CL 90 Active Droideka Elite Enter the first coded room (32281 is the code). Check the Mag Seal container to the left of the door, 'Use' and you will receive a Bolotaur mount. Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Clone Relics Category:Yavin IV quests